¿Quien esta Detrás?
by Executor-Demian
Summary: Un espacio para conocer a los Autores
1. Chapter 1

_Hola que tal. les traigo la primera edición de "¿quien esta detrás?"_

_que es esto. bien, para que los lectores puedan conocer a los autores quienes estan detrás de estas grandes historias, es por eso que los he invitado a este programa (imaginen que es un show de Tv) para que nosotros podamos conocerlos mejor_

_así es... han espesado _

* * *

**¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?**

* * *

**hola todos, soy Demian y esta es una nueva Edición de "¿quien esta Detrás?".**

**el día Martes 25 de Febrero **

antes de empezar, pondré un tema a debatir

¿quien ganaría entre una batalla entre Goku y Superman?

si quieren, pueden dar su opinión por Review. los invitados tambien responderán a esta incognita

* * *

_en el día de hoy entrevistaremos a :_

_Iv anhell - Assasins of Assasins - Bio-Impacto_

* * *

Bien, comenzamos.

algunos le dicen el fundador, otros el grande, y muchos sin embargo lo reconocen como uno de los mejores, su historia fue la primera de todas, el es adicto a las hamburguesas y a la coca cola y le encanta el Mario Bros. demos le la bienvenida a ¡Iv Anhell!

_(entra saludando al publico el señor anhell y toma asiento junto a Demian)_

**_Demian:_** -"Bienvenido Iv Anhell"

**_Iv Anhell:_** -"gracias por invitarme a tu programa estoy muy feliz de estar aqui y compartir mi historia"

**_Demian: _**-"y de seguro es un honor tenerte hemos tenido el honor de leer tu fic por el cual te invitamos, llamada 'Nueva vida' a si que estoy obligado a preguntarte ¿que te motivo a crear tu fic?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Bueno todo comenzó con el día que vi por primera vez la pelicula de Rio, quede fascinado por la historia y los personajes, me encantan las películas de animación y Rio no fue la excepción Mientras la veía note un pequeño hueco en la historia (donde perla es herida hasta su recuperación) entonces ahí inicio todo. Entre en la seccion de Rio en y comencé a leer otros fics. Nunca imagine que mi historia se volvería tan popular, eso fue una sorpresa y le agradezco a todos los lectores que me apoyaron durante su creación"

**_Demian:_** -"vaya, es una profunda respuesta, ahora dinos ¿cual es tu historia favorita?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Mi historia favorita, es difícil elegir una como mi favorita, he leído unas muy buenas pero no me gusta decir cual es mejor o peor no es justo para sus creadores que se tomaron el tiempo y el esfuerzo en hacerlas"

**_Demian: _**-"ahí lo tienen, es una sabia respuesta, sigamos se me ha olvidado preguntarte ¿a que se debe tu curioso seudónimo 'Iv Anhell'?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Cielos" - se lleva la mano a la barbilla - "Cuando cree la cuenta intente usar "Anhell" por que suena como "ángel" pero en realidad es "an hell" es decir, un infierno en español y pues sonaba Cool y me gusto pero ya estaba ocupado en casi todos lados donde quería usar ese nombre, entonces decidí agregar el "Iv" por que veras mi nombre real es Ivan" - todo el publico se sorprende - "si lo se no muy original ¿verdad? y así surgió el Iv Anhell."

_(el publico comienza a murmurar)_

**_Iv Anhell _**-"¿que dije?"

**_Demian: _**-"ufff es que eso no le gustara algunos... pero me temo que ese nombre es un poco odiado en esta sección, y no es por algo personal, te explico... Zir agron creo un fic en donde Perla era infiel a Blu, y luego este muere y Perla se casa con otro guacamayo azul llamado "Ivan". como veras en lo reviews se vio el odio hacia este personaje... eso crea una incomoda coincidencia. pero sigamos"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Eso explica por que el publico saco antorchas y tridentes debajo de sus asientos cuando dije mi nombre" - traga saliva - "espero poder salir de aqui en una pieza" - se vuelve acomodar en la silla

**_Demian: _**-"tranquilo, para eso tenemos a Richi Phelps como guardia de seguridad, ahora con la siguiente pregunta ¿que haces ademas de estar aqui en FF? ya sabes, trabajo, actividad, etc"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"bueno, estoy algo mas tranquilo" - se relaja en su silla - "Respondiendo a tu pregunta ,soy Dentista"

_-"¡¿Dentista?!" - grita el publico enfurecido - "ahora si... a la higuera con el" - vuelven a sacar las antorchas y tridentes de sus asientos_

**_Demian: _**-"esperen, esperen, esperen, se que a nadie le gusta ir al dentista, pero es un bien necesario, ¿nunca han visto "naufrago" cuando el pobre de chuck se saca una muela?... nuestro amigo es dentista y ayuda a muchos con su problemas dentales y dolores de muelas. y ademas se que los frenillos son dolorosos, pero eso nos deja los dientes perfectos ¿no?, a si que tranquilos , deberían verlo como un héroe"

_(el publico a regañadientes se sienta)_

**_Demian: _**-"bien, continuemos ,si pudieras darle una sugerencia a Carlos Saldanha para Rio 2 ¿cual seria?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-Sale detrás de la silla al ver que el publico ya se calmo un poco, se sienta un poco nervioso y le da un gran trago al vaso de agua - "me puede traer mas" - le da le vaso a uno de los asistentes del programa y espera que se lo regrese, le entregan un botella de agua, bebe un poco mas y deja el resto sobre la mesa - "Que no cambie nada, los personajes son perfectos tal y como estan, que agregue una canción igual o mas genial que "Hot Wings" y que cante Perla. Ver mas a los hijos de Rafael, ¿a poco no son adorables eso pequeños? y que regrese Pepillo"

**_Demian: _**-"vaya... gran respuesta... ¿crees que en el futuro vuelvas a escribir un fic de Rio?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Es posible si la inspiración me llega en el momento apropiado. La verdad tenia planeada una como continuación a la pelicula pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración no pude concertarla quizas en algún futuro no muy lejano reviva esa idea"

**_Demian: _**-"y a todos nos gustaría ver eso y ahora entrando en tu vida mas personal ¿que música escuchas?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Me gusta el pop mi grupo favorito es La Oreja de Van Gogh"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu programa favorito?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"son varios entre ellos the walking dead, los simpson, south park, my little pony friendship is magic, the big bang theory"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu comida favorita?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"hamburguesas, los brownies y la coca cola"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu juego favorito?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, the legend of zelda"

**_Demian: _**-"¿Goku o superman?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Goku, no hay duda el es el mejor"

**_Demian: _**-"debido a que tienes una gran experiencia en escribir fics de diversas cosas ¿que consejos le darías a un escritor novato?"

**_Iv Anhell _**- se acomoda en la silla, mientras le da un trago a su vaso de agua - "Pues mi mayor consejo seria uno que me dio un amigo hace tiempo:  
_No ha fracasado quien escribe una historia y aparentemente no tiene lectores, sino quien, por esa razón tan vana, deja de confiar en su obra y la abandona como si no hubiera sido importante para su persona_... "

**_Demian: _**-"a tus seguidores les gustaría que les enviaras un mensaje, ¿que les dirías?"

**_Iv Anhell _**-"Primero que nada agradecerles por sus comentarios que son de lo que vivimos los escritores, positivos o negativos, nos ayudan a mejorar. Gracias no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo."

**_Demian: _**-"y ese fue el gran Iv anhell gracias por responder a todas las preguntas amablemente"

_(el señor Anhell se retira del estudio)_

**_Demian: _**-"por razones de seguridad el señor Anhell sera escoltado por toda nuestra guardia... solo por si acaso. una pausa y ya volvemos con mas ¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?"

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Este programa llega a ustedes gracias a:**

**ENERGIZANTES VIN LADEM: **_lo que no quieres, ¡lo destruyes!_

**VALENZ AIR: **_Donde viajan tres y llegan dos_

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

bien, hemos regresado con "¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?" y tenemos otro invitado

_(el publico comienza aplaudir)_

Todos tenemos sentimientos, desde el mas pequeño hasta peter la anguila. algunos pueden derramar algunas lagrimas con estas grandes historias, es por eso les presentamos al señor que nos apuñala directo en el corazón demos le la bienvenida a "Assasins of Assassins"

entra el señor Assassins y toma asiento al lado de Demian

**_Demian: _**-"Bienvenido"

_**Assassins:** _-"gracias"

**_Demian: _**-"bien, comencemos con lo que nos compete, mi primera pregunta es ¿por que decidiste crear fics de Rio?"

_**Assassins:**_-"pues es que ya desde hace unos años atrás había escrito fanfics de naruto y bleach, despues de unos años los deje, pero luego cuando me invitaron a formar parte de un grupo de facebook de Rio llamado RFCV (Rio Fans Club VIP) donde un miembro hizo un fanfic, tras eso me llego la inspiración para el primer One-Shot que fue "Besame en vez de morderme"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual de tus fics te gustan mas?"

_**Assassins:**_-"'Un deseo' fue mi ultima obra de Rio y siento que fue en la que mas experiencia tenia y donde me sentía mas motivado para hacer una historia donde el lector sintiese alegría tristeza sobre todo, miedo, pena y/o lastima y a mi gusto creo que lo logre, aunque aqui no eh tenido muchos reviews pero en el grupo donde estaba y aun estoy que fue el primero en leerlo hubo fácilmente 40 personas que lloraron a mas no poder por el capitulo"

**_Demian: _**-"dado que la tragedia es uno de los géneros que mas has ocupado, mi pregunta es ¿por que te gusta tanto?"

_**Assassins:**_-"quisiera decir que fue mi fuerte en este arco de historias que fue Rio, creo que fue por que el romance entre Blu y Perla (Jewel) fue tan unido y hermoso que un giro inesperado trágico dolería mas que una daga en la espalda, y debo admitir que en mas de una ocasión al escribir los fanfics llore, mas que nada en "Estamos juntos" en el capitulo final como en "Mi legado" y "Un Deseo" .  
aunque creo que tambien en lo que fue Ira y Amor, ya que en ese arco entraban personajes extras como lo que fue "Miri" mi "hermanita" por así decirlo que esta perdidamente enamorada de Nico así que la metí en la historia solo para que ella lo viese morir y yo en un principio me dije "jaja que chistoso" pero despues no pude evitar sentir lastima por Miri, al igual que Eva y despues Perla al creer que Blu murió en el incendio"

**_Demian: _**-"eso es... ¿has leído otros fics de Rio? si es así ¿cual te gusto mas y por que?"

_**Assassins:**_-" la verdad...ah pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo de ninguno de otros autores y no eh estado al tanto de los nuevos debido a mis estudios y que eh estado haciendo fanfics de MLP"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu historia favorita? de lo que sea"

_**Assassins:**_-"no me quiero ensalzar pero seria cualquiera de mis dos historias super largas de MLP la cual seria "Una Antigua Corona La batalla por Equestria" y su continuación "La Carga de los Jinetes}2 por el echo del sentido de acción apocalíptica y trepidante que incluso me emocionaron al momento de escribirla y tiene sus partes de tragedia como lo que fue la muerte de Twilight y bla bla bla..."

**_Demian: _**-"¿crees que en el futuro vuelvas a escribir un fic de Rio?"

_**Assassins:**_-"NO...y yo creo que de ningun otro, la razon va en que la universidad quita tiempo y los fanfics lo toman, ademas voy a empezar mi servicio social, osease mas falta de tiempo, por lo consiguiente que en los fanfics no esta mi vida, tengo mis amigos y los fanfics no dan de comer"

**_Demian: _**-"ya veo... es una palabra fuerte para los lectores.. ya que es cierto de que los fics no dan dinero aunque ojala fuera así .¿que haces ademas de estar aqui en FF?

_**Assassins:**_-"tengo un canal de youtube que valga la redundancia hacer un vídeo toma menos tiempo que un fanfics xD, aqui te dejo el enlace para ti y quien lo quiera ver /user/MexicanTopsde ahí en mas, están mis estudios y el ayudar cuando pueda a mi padre en el rancho...no, no soy gente de campo, soy citadino pero mi familia se dedica a la agricultura y ganadería ..otra actividad aunque me duela decirlo aqui por los lectores de Rio es que me FASCINA la cacería"

**_Demian: _**-"si pudieras darle una sugerencia a Carlos Saldanha para Rio 2 ¿cual seria?"

_**Assassins:**_-"que mate a alguien, uno de los hijos o que haga creer que estan muertos o al mismo Blu o Perla, o a Rafael, Nico o Pedro ¿por que? para demostrar que en la vida se muere, no estamos viviendo una fantasía en la que nos creamos invencibles, nacemos y si somos muy idiotas morimos jóvenes tan simple como eso y que tus padres tampoco estan ahí siempre para cuidarte... clásico del rey león o por el echo de que Blu sea quizas un padre dominante que no le quiere dar suficiente libertad a sus hijos y que tendrá que entender que no estará siempre para cuidarlos"

_(todo el auditorio en completo silencio)_

**_Demian: _**-"wow... creo que te esmeraste, pero muy buena respuesta... esa vino directamente del corazón, ahora dime ¿que consejos le darías a un novato que quisiera escribir?"

_**Assassins:**_-"no te sientas mal que por que no tienes mucha experiencia ortografía que tienes problemas con que "la coma" "punto y coma" "punto y aparte" y bla bla bla, aveces una historia bien narrada e interesante mata a una con ortografía perfecta

**_Demian: _**-"entrando en tu vida mas personal ¿que música escuchas?"

_**Assassins:**_-"instrumental de peliculas...digase Rio, Spirit el corcel indomable, entre ost epicas de juegos y algo de Rock como ACDC"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu programa favorito?"

_**Assassins: -**_"Cualquira de Discovery Channel o National Geographic"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu comida favorita?"

_**Assassins: **_-"Tacos de Tripa y Lengua"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu juego favorito?"

_**Assassins:**_-"Principe de Persia el Alma del Guerrero (Warrior Within)"

**_Demian: _**-"¿Goku o Superman?

_**Assassins:**_-"Darth Vader...naa mentira, pues la verdad desde que vi el Death Battle donde superman le gano a Goku quede anonagado, por que el echo de pensar que el hombre de acero le gane a Goku es ilógico hasta que explicaron que el muy marica puede "cargar planetas y bla bla bla" pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue "tan fuerte como necesite serlo" es la forma de decir que es el Gary Stue mas grande creado en la historia con todo el vomito de poderes ridículos como destruir universos estornudando, uno al principio piensa si hicieron a Superman tan ridículamente poderoso por temor a que fuese superado por el héroe japones Goku"

**_Demian: _**-"pues... a pesar de que efectivamente superman es extremadamente poderoso, el argumento es valido al hablar de que Goku nunca ha sido invencible, y que su visión es derrotarse a si mismo, venciendo a otros guerreros mas poderosos que el. en cambio superman pelea por otros"  
_**Assassins:**-_"Goku su visión no es derrotarse, el desea o le encanta pelear con sujetos poderosos pero tambien le preocupa la vida de la humanidad y de otros mundos, se demostró en mas de una ocasión pues incluso se sacrifico en la pelea de cell, y a superman... por dios eh visto en cómics y la serie a personajes mas débiles que el capitán Ginyu que le dan su super arrastrada a superman sigo sin entender"

**_Demian: _**-"podríamos conversar todo el día respecto a esto pero creo que nos hemos desviado un poco con esta gran polémica del tema principal ,sigamos con lo que nos compete. a tus seguidores les gustaría que les enviaras un mensaje ¿que les dirías?"

_**Assassins:**_-"gracias, gracias por todo este tiempo que me han ayudado, pues la mayor recompensa para un escritor de fanfics es que sus historias sean leídas y del agrado de quienes las leen"

**_Demian: _**-"y ese fue el gran Assasins of Assassins gracias por responder a todas las preguntas amablemente"

NO SE vayan... seguiremos con "¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?" despues de los comerciales

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

¿cansado de no tener dinero?

¿cansado de tus padres?

**¡ENTONCES TRABAJA!**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Bien, como ultimo invitado del día de hoy tenemos a un chico, cuya aparición es reciente pero nos ha cautivado con su historia, demosle una bienvenida a ¡Bio Impacto!

(entra Bio Impacto y se sienta al lado de Demian)

**_Demian: _**-"bienvenido"

**Bio Impacto:** -"gracias"

**_Demian: _**-"déjame preguntarte, ¿a que se debe tu nombre Bio-Impacto?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"A mi vídeo juego favorito "bioshock'"

**_Demian: _**-"¿por que comenzaste a leer y posteriormente a escribir fics de Rio?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"bueno...es largo eso si, XD... me puse buscar lo que seria rio 2 y encontre fanfic...la historia era "lealtades y traiciones", yo bien estúpido pensé que era el director quien escribía .. pero despues me di cuenta de que eran obras de ficción"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu historia favorita?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"Mi historia favorita es "juntos'"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu autor favorito?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"Autor favorito...el gran Dark-kazoo"

**_Demian: _**-"¿goku o superman?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"es mejor goku que superman"

**_Demian: _**-"¿que música escuchas?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"Romantica... en especial pop"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu programa favorito?

**Bio Impacto:**-"Poser 8"

**_Demian: _**-"¿cual es tu comida favorita?

**Bio Impacto:**-"Puré con huevos"

**_Demian: _**-"si pudieras darle una sugerencia a Carlos Saldanha para Rio 2 ¿cual seria?"

**Bio Impacto:**-"Como todos saben...la pelicula rio 2 según Carlos Saldanha...tratara de la hija de blu que no sabe volar  
podrían agregarle un nuevo romance en su búsqueda de como volar"

**_Demian: _**-"bien, tus seguidores quieren oir un mensaje para ellos, eres libre de enviar lo que quieras. adelante

**Bio Impacto:**-"Gracias por todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer a este inexperto autor. Thank"

**_Demian: _**-"ese fue Bio impacto, gracias por responder a todas las preguntas amablemente"

_(Bio Impacto se retira del estudio)_

* * *

Bien, Hoy tuvimos a autores grandiosos, y nos enseñaron un poco de quien es la obra maestra detras de sus historias, esos fueron los entrevistados de hoy, pero no se desanimen habrá mas capitulos, y mas invitados a este programa

soy Executor Demian y no dejen de leer

**¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS? **


	2. Chapter 2

**¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?**

* * *

**hola todos, soy Demian y esta es una nueva Edición de "¿quien esta Detrás?".**

**el día Viernes 01 de Marzo**

antes de empezar, pondré un tema a debatir

¿quien ganaría entre una batalla entre Goku y Superman?

si quieren, pueden dar su opinión por Review. los invitados tambien responderán a esta incognita

* * *

_en el día de hoy entrevistaremos a :_

_Trisque-o-galego - KevinBlu - Ha7i7ozlo_

* * *

Bien, comenzamos.

Este muchacho, es español, fanático de Assasin's Creed y y le encanta dibujar. con ustedes ¡TRISQUE o GALEGO!

___(entra saludando al publico el señor Trisque y toma asiento junto a Demian)_

**_Demian: _**"Bienvenido Trisque"

**Trisque: **"gracias por invitarme"

**_Demian: _**"si, bueno, como sabes, has sido invitado para hacerte algunas preguntas para que los lectores te conozcan un poco mas. a si que dinos ¿por que comenzaste a leer fics de Rio?"

**Trisque: **"¿Por que comencé a leer fics de Rio?...pues veras yo ya era aficionado a los fanfiction desde ya hacia unos años, de hecho ya era usuario de desde 2 años antes de empezar a leer Rio. Pues la película me gustó muchísimo pero sabia que algo siempre se le podía mejorar, y solo había un lugar donde eso era posible... así fue como descubrí esta gran comunidad hace ya un año si no me equivoco"

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu fic favorito y por que?"

**Trisque: **"mi fic favorito... es una difícil pregunta...creo que si me viera obligado a elegir uno escogería "Lealtades y Traiciones" de Zir Agron por que me parece que está muy bien escrito, es una obra brillantemente trágica y creo que la que me impulsó a escribir una especie de contra partida romántica jajaja...aun que no me haya quedado ni a la mitad de su nivel."

**_Demian: _**"¿que haces ademas de estar aqui en FF? (ya sabes, trabajo, actividad, etc)"

**Trisque: **"Pues a mi 18 años estudio Laboratorio de Diagnostico Clínico en Vigo (España). En mi tiempo libre estoy prácticamente pegado al ordenador. Adoro dibujar (de hecho ya hecho algunos encargos, siempre gratis por supuesto) de hecho en mi Face tengo colgados la mayoría , tambien me gusta andar en bici y El Airsoft. Puedo definirme como un otaku principiante, pues me encanta el anime pero no creo ser digno de llamarme otaku... al menos por ahora."

**_Demian: _**"¿Goku o Superman?"

**Trisque: **"Goku sin ninguna duda"

**_Demian: _**"si pudieras darle una sugerencia a Carlos Saldanha para Rio 2 ¿cual seria?"

**Trisque: **"Si pudiera darle cualquier tipo de consejo le diría: "Carlos, si no quieres que pase lo mismo que con las mierdisecuelas de Ice Age, reúne a los mejores autores de fanfiction Río y aprovecha sus magnificas ideas y ese talento que te llevo a hacer Rio para crear la secuela que esta película merece"

**_Demian: _**"¿a quien incluirías en ese elenco? "

**Trisque: **"Zir Agron, Darkkazoo, KevinBlu, ha7i7ozlo y a carliz97...al menos estos son los que me vienen a la cabeza en estos momentos"

**_Demian: _**"después de terminar tu fic actual ¿piensas escribir otro fic?"

**Trisque: **"Eeeeemmmm lo cierto es que no...a lo mejor si en algún momento me viene la inspiración podría escribir algo...pero realmente lo de hacer un 2º fic ya fue algo muy improvisado y eso se demuestra en las fechas de entrega"

**_Demian: _**"¿que consejos le darías a un novato que quisiera escribir?"

**Trisque: **"Simplemente que se atreva a publicar, que pida consejos y aprenda de las críticas. Yo mismo aun me considero un novato pues que lleve tiempo en la comunidad no significa que sea bueno. Cada critica y cada consejo que he pedido tanto ahora como al principio me han ayudado así que se lo recomiendo a todos los que quieran empezar."

**_Demian: _**"entrando en tu vida mas personal, ¿que música escuchas?"

**Trisque: **"Pues principalmente Rock, Metal y algo de pop que saco de las b.s.o. de animes"

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu programa favorito?"

**Trisque: **"Crímenes imperfectos"

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu comida favorita?"

**Trisque: **"Pollo con salsa de nata"

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu juego favorito?"

**Trisque: **"La saga de Assassin's creed"

**_Demian: _**"tus seguidores les gustaría que les enviaras un mensaje  
¿que les dirías?."

**Trisque: **"Pues muchas gracias por seguirme, que perdonen la tardanza de las actualizaciones y que estoy aquí para prestar mi ayuda para lo que quieran."

**_Demian: _**"y ese fue el gran Trisque-o-galego, gracias por responder a todas las preguntas amablemente"

-(aplausos)-

Ahora, una pequeña pausa comercial, no se muevan, por que pronto tendremos mas "¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?"

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

bien, hemos regresado con "¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?" y tenemos otro invitado

_(el publico comienza aplaudir)_

El es un Buen muchacho, cuyas historias nos han hecho pensar, o meditar, o leerla al revés y al derecho para entender su significado... con ustedes ¡KEVINBLU!

_(Entra KevinBlu y toma asiento)_

**_Demian: _**"bien, Kevin Blu, bienvenido..."

**KevinBlu: **"gracias por invitarme, a este sitio"

**_Demian: _**"¿que opinas de este programa?"

**KevinBlu: **"Me parece genial esta idea, es una gran forma de conocerlos a todos"

**_Demian: _**"y como..."

**KevinBlu: **"Me parece genial esta idea, es una gran forma de conocerlos a todos"

**_Demian: _**"emmm ya entendimos" (dijo algo nervioso)

**KevinBlu: **"Me parece genial esta idea, es una gran forma de conocerlos a todos"

**_Demian: _**"si, si sabemos que es una gran idea, pero queríamos preguntarte..."

**KevinBlu: **"Me parece genial esta idea, es una gran forma de conocerlos a todos"

**_Demian: _**"bien Kevin, dinos ¿por que comenzaste a crear fics?"

**KevinBlu: **"Me parece genial esta idea, es una gran forma de conocerlos a todos"

**Trisque: **"YA BASTA" - aparece nuestro anterior invitado, Trisque, y el da un golpe con un palo en la cabeza a KevinBlu - "SOLO RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA"

**_Demian: _**"Seguridad" - aparecen los guardias negros de dos metros y medios y lanzan a Trisque por la puerta de atrás - "de acuerdo, despues de eso, creo que estarás claro, bien, respondenos... ¿por que comenzaste a crear fics?"

**KevinBlu: **"auch, solo me lo tome con humor" - se acariciaba la cabeza, específicamente donde fue golpeado - no haré mas bromas... bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Debido a una tarea final de Literatura mi escuela (Mira vos, al final sirvo para algo XD). Nos dieron un cuento narrado en un determinado formato, y nosotros teníamos que volver a narrarlo pero de otra forma. El cuento era especial, porque no tenia principio ni final, por lo que teníamos que inventarlos. La verdad, me encanto de idea de poder contar historias con otras palabras o crear historias basándose en otras. Después de eso, fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontrara Fanfiction, y una enorme coincidencia que viera Rio a los pocos días de encontrar la pagina. Aun me acuerdo de algo curioso. Todos mis compañeros hicieron una especie de historia romántica, mientras yo le aposte a una trágica XD obtuve 9!"

**_Demian: _**"ah, ya veo, y dime ¿cual ha sido el fic en ingles que mas te ha gustado?"

**KevinBlu: **"¿Sobre Rio o cualquiera?"

**_Demian: _**"si quieres, puedes responder ambas"

**KevinBlu: **"Bueno, no he leído mucho de Rio en ingles... pero me gustan mucho todas las de Corration, especialmente "Is it the end?" y "Come back". Fuera de Rio, la historia "Hypothermia of the Heart" me encanta, y recientemente empece a leer una llamada "The Golden Armor" que esta muy buena, pero todavía no esta terminada, así que no puedo darle el titulo de mejor todavía. Ambas historias son de My Little Pony, cabe aclarar. Tambien soy fan de un autor llamado Donny's Boy. Tambien escribe sobre MLP en ingles, pero sus historias son igual de difíciles de entender como lo son las mías en Rio en español XD. Como podes ver, me es difícil elegir"

**_Demian: _**"ya veo... y te hago la misma pregunta pero en relación a los fics en español"

**KevinBlu: **"Bueno, me encanta ese fic-precuela de Rio de Zir-Agron donde Blu y Perla se conocen de pequeños y tienen como un romancillito pero los padre entienden todo pal culo y empiezan a discutir y los dos guacamayos se tienen que escapar XD. Te doy la reseña porque no me acuerdo el nombre XD y no quiero mandar cualquiera.  
Y no leo muchos fics en español en otros fandoms, pero me gustaría encontrar alguno bueno de MLP. A decir verdad, los que he visto hasta ahora... no me convencen mucho"

**_Demian: _**"y en tus propios fics ¿cual de tus fics te gustan mas?"

**KevinBlu: **"Ninguno, la verdad. Todos necesitan mejorarse"

**_Demian: _**"¿goku o superman?"

**KevinBlu: **"Goku, toda la vida"

**_Demian: _**"¿seguirás escribiendo fics?"

**KevinBlu: **"Mientras tenga buenas ideas y me guste mi forma de escribir, puedes apostar que estaré aquí. El día que ya no tenga alguna de las dos, pues me iré y dejare lugar a otro."

**_Demian: _**"¿que haces ademas de estar aqui en FF?"

**KevinBlu: **"Si te referís a trabajo, nada. Estudio en la universidad recién"

**_Demian: _**"si pudieras darle una sugerencia a Carlos Saldanha para Rio 2 ¿cual seria?"

**KevinBlu: **"Ninguno. El tipo hizo un gran trabajo creando la primera pelicula, tengo fe en que sabrá hacer la secuela... por su bien, le conviene que haga un buen trabajo"

**_Demian: _**"¿que consejos le darías a un novato que quisiera escribir?"

**KevinBlu: **"Podría darle miles, pero el principal es que traten. No tengan miedo y prueben a escribir algo. Es muy probable que no sea muy bueno lo primero que hagan, pero no se avergüencen y compartanlo. Tomen todas las criticas que les hacen y úsenlas. Sigan practicando y verán que mejoraran con el tiempo. Roma no se hizo en un día. Pueden buscar inspiración en todo: en la música, en programas de TV, en libros, en frases, en los calzones de su abuela; lo que sea! Si los ayuda, esta bien... aunque si basan su historia en los calzones de su abuela... pues no esperen que yo la lea"

**_Demian: _**"bueno, ahora entremos en tu vida mas personal. ¿que música escuchas?"

**KevinBlu: **"De todo, excepto reggaeton, cumbia y rap. No tengo tipos de musica ni bandas favoritas, mas bien elijo canciones de cada cosa."

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu programa favorito?"

**KevinBlu: **"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic y Doctor House XD ese tipo es un groso!"

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu comida favorita?"

**KevinBlu: **"Mmmmmmm... no se, la verdad. En lo que respecta a comidas, no tengo preferencias. Eso si, odio las verduras XD en cuanto a dulce, pues me encanta el tiramisú"

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu juego favorito?"

**KevinBlu: **"Me gusta toda la saga Resident Evil, en especial el 1 y el 3. Tambien, todos los juegos de Spyro y de Crash Bandicoot. Me solia gustar la saga Call of Duty, pero los mas nuevos son muy, muy repetitivos y me aburri de ellos. Oh, y tambien la saga Devil May Cry, en especial el 3"

**_Demian: _**"bien, ahora hablaremos de unos de tus fics mas curiosos, ¿que pensabas cuando escribiste "esa ave"?"

**KevinBlu: **"Pensar? What is this... "Pensar" thou speakth of? Can it be eaten? (Traducción simplificada para los no entendidos: ¿Pensar? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?)  
, La verda, no se XD Como ya dije, lo base en una historia que lei de Walsh, un escritor argentino. En realidad no se que decir acerca de esa historia, solo que sabia que mas de uno no la entenderia"

**_Demian: _**"he sacado por deducción de que "greacias viejos" lo has sacado ya que tu te has independizado de tus viejos, o algo parecido... pero estoy obligado a preguntar ¿en que te imaginabas al escribir "por mi"?"

**KevinBlu: **"Fue una especie de pensamiento fugaz que se me cruzo. Pensé en lo mezquino que puede ser el amor a veces. Digo, le pides a alguien que te sea por siempre fiel, aun sabiendo que ninguno de los dos estará por siempre. ¿Y cuando uno se va, que? ¿El otro debe llorar y amargarse durante toda la vida para no traicionar al otro? Es algo estúpido, pero algunas personas así lo creen"

**_Demian: _**"eso se llama un concepto conservador... yo lo respeto, pero tambien hay personas que son mas liberales y se casan despues de enviudar, eso no es malo."

**KevinBlu: **"Exacto, es muy conservador. Bueno, yo quería mostrar lo contrario. Como si la persona que quieres esta feliz, entonces esta bien."

**_Demian: _**"¿que hay de tu fic Azul y Rojo?, es como una especie de Lemon, pero no es lemon... mejor explícanos tu"

**KevinBlu: **"Bueno... Azul y Rojo... XD... es... bueno, como dice en la nota de ese fic, la idea se me ocurrio cuando vi la escena M de Perla y su hija en el fic de Dayku. Para estas alturas, el incesto en Rio no me sorprende para nada, como tampoco me sorprende las historias de homosexualidad entre Pedro y Nico; Lo que si, yo al menos, jamas había visto era lesbianismo en el fandom. Si en otros como por ejemplo de nuevo MLP donde es muy comun, pero no aca. Me pareció un concepto interesante y pobremente usado. Como dije en la nota, lo que escribió el no era malo, pero sentí que la idea tenia demasiado potencial como para desperdiciarla en un lemon. Había que explorar el lado romántico del asunto, y creo que todavía se lo puede hacer mejor. Falta expandirlo mas. Crean que esta carta todavía figura en mi baraja XD"

**_Demian: _**"bien... ahí tienen muchachos. tal vez puedas volver a sorprendernos  
que hay de tu trabajo con Trisque, ¿que opinas de el a pesar del golpe que te dio? y ¿que opinas de tu trabajo junto a el?

**KevinBlu: **"Es un gran tipo y un maestro para escribir romance. Siempre pensamos mas o menos en lo mismo, por lo que tomar decisiones con el es muy fácil. Generalmente, el me propone exactamente lo mismo que yo le iba a proponer a el XD aunque la diferencia horaria a veces lo complica. Lo único malo es que a veces duda demasiado de sus capacidades... aun que pensándolo bien, yo también suelo dudar mucho de lo que puedo hacer. Y a cerca del trabajo conjunto... pues tendrías que preguntarle a otros autores que opinan de nosotros, ya que yo no sabría juzgarnos"

**_Demian: _**"bien, para finalizar a tus seguidores les gustaría que les mandases un mensaje ¿que les dirias?"

**KevinBlu: **"Gracias. Sinceramente, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las boludeces que escribe este loco. Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron algunas personas cuando empece y gracias a los que aun me siguen bancando. Gracias por lar reviews y los mensajes que me han mandado. En fin, gracias por estar y espero seguir estando junto a uds por mucho tiempo... Ah, y disculpas por los posibles ACVs que les pude haber causado con mis historias. Estaba pensando en conseguirme una mutual y crear el FoViHiRaKB (Fondo para Victimas de Historias Raras de KevinBlu)"

**_Demian: _**"jajajaj y con este mensaje... es el fin de la entrevista, gracias kevin Blu por responder amablemente"

**KevinBlu: **"No, por nada ;) gracias a vos"

_(KevinBlu se retira del escenario)_

Bien, no se vayan, volveremos con"¿QUIEN ESTA DETRAS?" despues de una pausa

* * *

**UNA PAUSA**

* * *

El es un chico mexicano de México (aah no me digas). su aparición fue de mucho tiempo atrás como un lector, sin embargo hace relativamente poco tiempo se ha atrevido a crear su propio fic, se ha notado que su progreso se debe al amplio conocimiento del 70% de los fics en esta seccion. demos le la bienvenida a Ha7i7ozlo

_(entra Ha7i7ozlo y toma asiento junto a Demian)_

**_Demian: _**"Bienvenido"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"gracias por invitarme"

**_Demian: _**"mira, esto es simple, yo te hago repguntas acerca e ti, y tu nos respondes ¿vale?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"si"

**_Demian: _**"bien, comencemos, ¿por que comenzaste a leer fics de Rio?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"Por la película, obvio, jajaja. Pero no, ya enserio. Fue algo raro, sabes, porque todo empezó cuando encontré un video en YouTube donde pasaba un comic sobre una de mis caricaturas favoritas, al principio pensé que era un especie de detrás de cámaras, y que esos eran los storyboards, pero entonces me di cuenta que la historia era diferente a algo que yo hubiera en un episodio en la tele, así fue como descubrí los fanfictions. Como eran vacaciones, me obsesioné con estos, y empezé a buscar más y más, todo el día, hasta que encontré esta página, y entonces vi todas las posibilidades: películas, libros, series, etc. Para ese momento, ya habían pasado 4 meses de que Rio había estado en cines, la cual por cierto vi 10 veces en el cine, claro que por el dinero, en varias entré sin palomitas o refresco... Pero regresando al tema, Rio era, y sigue siendo, mi película animada favorita, más que nada porque me identifico mucho con Blu, si tuviera que ponerle un porcentaje, yo diría que mi personalidad es 90% igual a la de Blu, entonces en verdad me meto en la historia, y entonces se me ocurrió que sería genial leer todas estas historias e imaginarme a mí en ellas, déjame explicar, cuando yo leo una historia, por lo general lo hago en silencio, a excepción del personaje de Blu, el cual, sus diálogos los leo en voz alta, como si estuviera actuando, no importa si es inglés o español, no es por presumir verdad, pero se me da bien el inglés, y hasta sirve como práctica de lectura... y otra vez estoy divagando, lo siento. Como decía, los leo en voz alta, esto me permite a mí, adentrarme en la historia, de una manera en la que siento que yo soy Blu y a mí me está sucediendo lo que está pasando en el fic, es muy padre la verdad, la otra vez me emocioné tanto que hize un movimiento muy brusco y rompí una pata de la silla donde estaba sentado, jajaja, claro me asusté y me pegé con el escritorio donde tengo mi computadora al caerme, pero al final no pasó nada grave, ahora que lo recuerdo la verdad fue muy gracioso, jajaja. Y por eso los leo, al leer todas estas diferentes historias, me permite aunque sea por unos minutos, un par de horas, separarme o escapar, como lo quieras llamar, de todo lo demás, de todas las tareas o trabajos que tengo que hacer, del mundo real podríamos decir; y vivir todas estas diferentes vidas, unas felices, otras trágicas, pero al final, todas extraordinarias. disculpa por la enorme respuesta, simplemente me emocione escribiendo"

**_Demian: _**"no te preocupes... tu eres el centro de atención, tu eres el entrevistado, di lo que te plazca, siguiente pregunta , ¿cual es tu fic en ingles favorito?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: "**Bueno, primero tengo que decir que he leído casi 3/4 de todos los fics que hay de Rio, ¿por qué? pues porque cuando recíen encontré la página, si mal no recuerdo nada más eran 170 fics, ahora, ya sé que eso suena como si fueran muchos, pero para mí que me gusta leer, sumado a lo que te dije sobre ser Blu y sumado a que eran vacaciones, pues... me dije a mi mismo: "¿Por qué no leerlos todos desde la última página?, tengo el tiempo y las ganas para hacerlo." Y qué bueno que lo hice, porque hay varios fics de los que están hasta el fondo, que, tal vez no son lo máximo en lo que se refiere a nivel de escritura, pero en historia estaban muy buenos. De hecho, no sé si aún esté por ahí o ya la hayan borrado, pero a penas el segundo fic que leí, me encantó, era un One-Shot, sobre la noche siguiente después del incidente del avión, el título era "Real in Rio", y sí, tenía ciertos errores gramaticales, pero el fic tenía ese como fondo romántico, que al ser sólo el segundo en haber leído, la verdad me hizo sentir muy bien por dentro. Después seguí avanzando, y... no sé si ubiques a un autor que se llama "Rapture at Sea", bueno, antes era conocido como "WolfonFire"... creo, no estoy muy seguro, tenía algo que ver con "Wolf" y "Fire", eso sí. Ok, el caso es que su primera historia, o mejor dicho saga, porque empezó haciendo una saga de 5 fics, me gustó mucho también, está muy fumada si me lo preguntas pero estaba bien, pero... si comparas esos fics con los que hace ahorita, wow, en verdad se nota su avance, de hecho, en este momento, en mi punto de vista, él es el mejor autor de todos. Después... vendrían "Corration" y "Hspartoi", que ese no es su nombre completo, pero quien va a poder recordar un nombre de como veinte letras y números. Bueno, ambos junto con "Wolf", eran lo máximo hace un año, "Corration" con su única saga, todos sus fics están basados en una única historia o línea del tiempo, a excepción de un fic trágico que hizo, bueno, sus fics tienen los mejores diálogos que he visto, y el final de su saga... bueno, lo que era el final hasta hace poco que empezó una nueva secuela... ese final que se llama "Come Back", yo lo pondría en mi Top 5, tal vez está un poco tedioso por la mitad, pero fuera de eso, está increíble. Del lado de "Hspar", bueno, él más que nada se dedica a hacer llorar a la gente, creo que su único fic feliz, que es de hecho el más famoso, es aquella sensación que se llevó el "Jesse" a Mejor Fic el año pasado llamada "Next to You", que la verdad sí está increíble, y más con su segunda temporada de manos de "Rapture" este año. Pero aún así creo que mi voto a fic favorito se lo daría a otra genialidad de "Hspar" llamada... "Love?", esa fue la primer historia en primera persona que leí, y... wow, sólo... wow. Sí, es trágica, pero la forma en la que escribió esas primeras personas de Blu y Perla, eran geniales, te metían a la historia de una forma que no había visto hasta el momento, fue el primer fic con el que lloré de verdad al final, porque de hecho, para la última mitad del último capítulo, te sugiere escuhar cierta canción de fondo mientras lees, y si ya de por sí estaba emocional, con esa canción aún más. Entonces sí, esa sería mi elección, pero como dije, he leído bastante, y hay muchas otras buenas historia ahí afuera: "Next to You"; "Come Back", "Fifty Fifty" de Rapture, que es una versión humana de los personajes, y que al principio pensé que me desagradaría por eso, pero estaba super equivocado, es el mejor final feliz de todos, a mi gusto; "Forgotten Memories" ¿o era "Forbidden"?... como sea, de un tipo llamado ernestgoestocamp, déjame decirte, el final más largo que he visto, el cuerpo del fic tiene aprox unas 20 mil palabras y el climax de la historia, sus últimos 3 capítulos juntos, tienen más de 50 mil; toda la saga de "Kraft" super obscura y super recomendable; otra historia llamada "Tested Love" y su secuela "Tested Friendship"; y podría seguir dándote títulos y más títulos, pero creo que podría aburrirte a ti o a la audiencia, si no es que ya lo hize, así que mejor... next question please."

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu opinion de los fics en español?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"Fics en español... uff... tengo un poco de miedo en cuanto a contestar esta, porque a diferencia de la anterior pregunta, aquí hay mucha más probabilidad de que las personas a quienes mencione estén viendo esto, pero ok, veamos... Cuando yo descubrí esta página, ya había varias historias escritas en español, pero eran raras, no eran comunes como ahora, e igual que los fics en inglés, al principio no eran lo mejor del mundo, pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo, también avanzó la calidad de los fics. Como te dije, empezé desde cero a leer todos los fics que pudiera, entonces tardé un poco en encontrar un fic en español que en verdad me gustara mucho, pero al final encontré uno que era diferente a los demás y que llamó mucho mi atención, "Lealtades y Traiciones" de , que era secuela a otra historia que había escrito, pero a diferencia de esa otra historia, esta tenía más elementos originales, la historia contaba con ese tono oscuro y de tragedia que hasta ese momento no había leído en otros fics en español, y el final... mira, ya había visto morir a personajes principales en otros fics en inglés... y aún así, no sé por qué me tomó tan de sorpresa el final de Agron, aunque fue un genio, porque nos dejó esperando con ansias una secuela, la cual cuando llegó, tengo que decir que me decepcionó un poco, como que no estuvo a la altura de "LyT". Bueno, otra cosa es que antes los fics hispanos, en su mayoría eran One-Shots, o historias muy cortas, de 5 capítulos o menos, de ahí creo las mejores serían "La larga espera" de... "meli linda" creo era su nombre, el fic es comedia romántica básica, pero a diferencia de otros One-Shots, incluyendo los de inglés, no va directo al punto, es decir, el momento en el que Blu y Perla por fin se declaran su amor el uno al otro, aquí sucede si mal no recuerdo casi al final del tercer cuarto de la historia, puede que esté equivocado, me duele decir que tengo mejor memoria para fics en inglés que para español, pero bueno, lo que trato de decir es que en la mayoría de los fics, no sé por qué siempre los escritores se apuran en juntar a Blu y Perla, digo, hablando de fics post-película, ya sé que el final de la pelicula no te da muchas opciones en ese sentido, lo que hace aún más perfecta a la pelicula, pero el problema está en que eso provoca que casi todas las secuelas a la peli empiezen de la misma manera. Bueno, regresando a los One-Shots, otro sobresaliente fue "Un deseo" de un tal Assassin, además de esté creo que tiene como otros 3 One-Shots, todos trágicos, pero este fue el que me gusto más sobre los demás, por el contenido de la historia más que nada, y el final, igual muy bueno y esa conección que logra entre el principio y el final, entre ambas escenas, está estupendo. Luego es cuando llegó el que creo es el mejor fic en español, "La llama de la venganza" de Agron, combinación perfecta de romance, acción, drama, comedia y sí, sexo. Fue el primer fic hispano clasificación M, y la verdad las escenas explícitas no estuvieron malas, complementaban bien el fic, pero a partir de ahí fue cuando al parecer hacer escenas sexuales o mencionarlas se hizo de moda, tanto en inglés como español, por esa época fue que incremento el número de fics M. En ese año también resaltaron Zack-Dragneel con "Destinados a ser" y Trisque con "Te quiero Rio", ambas, versiones diferentes de la película, pero muy diferentes entre sí. Entonces vino como una sequía de fics hispanos, pero resultó que sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta, casi de la nada aparecieron varios autores de fics en español, el más representativo siendo Dark-Kazoo, también marco el regreso de Agron, Trisque y Kevin-Blu, el cual ya había hecho un pequeño One-Shot, que debo decir que no leí porque no me llamó mucho la atención, pero ahora creo que debería, ya que sus últimos One-Shots son para hacerte explotar la cabeza, jajaja, es que cuando los leo en verdad pienso, "¿de qué chingados está hablando este tipo?" jajaja Un saludo a Kevin por cierto, lo que dije fue un cumplido, ¿eh?. Ahora, como has de saber tenemos una gran cantidad de autores y autoras de fics hispanos de Rio, lo cual es bueno, le da variedad a lo que leemos, creo que de esta última generación, las historias más destacadas han sido "Mi Hogar" de Bio-Impacto, "Juntos" de Kazoo, "Una nueva aventura" de flowerforever y "Felicida y Soledad" de TheBluFics, esto basándome no sólo en el contenido, sino también en la cantidad de reviews y críticas que han recibido. Al final, como dije, me quedo como favorita a "La llama de la venganza" de , es la que creo combina cada característica del fic perfectamente, y que a pesar de ser larga, nuna pierde el ritmo, además, como bonus, fue muy inteligente la forma en como unió el fic con sus precuelas, aplausos para él y pues... dispara otra pregunta."

**_Demian: _**"¿que te motivo a escribir tu propio fic?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: "**¿Qué me motivo? Mmm... otros autores, esa sería mi respuesta. El primero que me preguntó por qué yo no escribía algo fue Kevin-Blu como por mayo del año pasado y un par de meses después, este pixie-jose me hizo la misma pregunta. Pero en ese entonces yo estaba más concentrado en mantenerme al corriente con los fics, en leer todos los capítulos que fueran actualizados, además que también comenzé a leer fics de otras categorías, es decir otras películas o caricaturas. Entonces no tenía la más mínima intención de escribir algo. Pero después las actualizaciones se fueron alentando y yo entré a la universidad, entonces, en mi casa en las tardes, si no tenía tarea me encontraba sin nada que hacer, o a veces en la escuela, en tiempos libres me pasaba lo mismo y me aburría, debo decir que no soy muy sociable, entonces casi no salgo de mi casa y me mantengo algo lejos de los demás en la escuela. Bueno, llevaría unas tres semanas de clases cuando Kazoo me volvió a hacer la pregunta, y esta vez lo pensé un poco más, pero aún consideraba que no era lo mío, que lo mío era leer y actuar las historias de los demás, pero entonces recordé algo que me había dicho Kevin y que Kazoo también me dijo pero de otra forma, y eso fue que no tenía nada que perder, que aunque sea lo intentara, fue cuando vi como todos estos nuevos autores empezaban a subir sus historias, y que gracias a los comentarios que recibían, subían de nivel. Y entonces me encontré en mis ratos libres escribiendo borradores, pensando sobre de que podría escribir, si sería romántica o trágica, etc. Y bueno, Kazoo me estuvo apoyando por un buen rato, dando ideas o consejos sobre como escribir, sé que estás viendo esto amigo, así que quisiera darte las gracias por eso que hiciste, has de cuenta que estaba en el borde entre hacerlo y no hacerlo, y tú me diste el último empujón para hacerlo, en verdad te lo agradezco, porque... desde que comenzé con mi propio fic me he sentido diferente, ahora yo soy el que toma las desiciones y el que decide cuando ocurren las cosas y es... grandioso. Poder escribir aquello con lo que sueñas a veces que te ocurra a ti mismo, y compartirlo con las demás personas, en verdad es estupendo."

**_Demian: _**"¿Goku o Superman?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **" ¿Es enserio?... Jajaja Ok, como digas, tú eres el de las preguntas. Este, mmm... no sé, la verdad. ¿Es por las películas que vienen este año? Porque digo, en cualquier caso las dos suenan prometedoras, aunque yo en lo particular espero más la del Hombre de Acero. Si te refieres a una pelea entre ellos, que creo es lo quieres saber... me voy por la segura a decir que es un empate, siempre y cuando peleen sin ningún tipo de ayuda, me refiero a que Goku no use kryptonita para debilitar a Superman o que tampoco reciba la ayuda de las demás criaturas para crear... esa... bola de energía... !ah! !olvide como se llama! hace años que no veo DragonBall, pero sí, un empate en una pelea limpia. Jajaja."

**_Demian: _**"y por cierto, es genkidama... ademas solo puede funcionar contra quienes posean energia negativa (malos), siguiente pregunta ¿que haces ademas de estar aqui en FF?"

"No mucho la verdad. Lo principal obvio es ir a la escuela, y hacer la tarea cuando estoy en mi casa. Además de eso, pues... jugar videojuegos, tengo un Xbox 360, leer, y usar la computadora, casi no veo la televisión, este... en la compu pues hago lo básico supongo, YouTube y Facebook, que no creas que soy adicto al Face, la verdad es que sólo entro a checar las noticias y notificaciones, y eso para que no se me acumulen, lo he de usar unos 15 minutos al día tal vez. Y en YouTube pues, veo trailers de películas; porque eso sí, me encanta el cine, trato de ir mínimo una vez a la semana; también veo videos relacionados a videojuegos, más que nada en un canal llamado "RoosterTeeth", o escucho música, por lo general en inglés, mis artistas favoritos son "Owl City" y "Fun.". Y creo que eso sería todo, la verdad mi vida es algo aburrida, así que no hay mucho que decir por ese lado."

**_Demian: _**"si pudieras darle una sugerencia a Carlos Saldanha para Rio 2 ¿cual seria?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **" No. Repitas. La. Trama. Eso es. Que la historia no sea la misma que Rio 1. Porque he estado leyendo en varios sitios de internet que la pelicula se va a centrar en que la hija de Blu y Perla tiene miedo de volar, y eso sólo sería repetir la fórmula de la primera película. Y no está bien. Ahora, el día que hicieron oficial la película, dijeron que la trama iba a ser que se iban a mudar al Amazonas, y que Blu iba a regresar a esa estado de miedo en el que estuvo cuando llegó por primera vez a Rio, o bueno, eso es lo que yo entendí. Esa sí es una buena historia, o por lo menos está más completa. Tal vez subir un poquito el tono de la película también sería bueno, no lo sé, que el villano sea más malo o algo así, un poquito más de drama, que el final no sea predecible. Ya sé que exigo mucho, pero es que uno como gran fan de la película, no quiero que la arruinen con una secuela mensa, como hizo Pixar con Cars 2, o el mismo Blue Sky con sus secuelas de la Era de Hielo. Cuando alguien hace una continuación de algo que ya hizo, se espera que trate de superarse a sí mismo y haga algo mejor que lo anterior, por desgracia parece que los estudios de cine piensan que es al revés, las únicas secuelas de una película animada que me han gustado de verdad han sido Toy Story 2 y 3, y puede que La Era de Hielo 2 no esté tan mal tampoco, pero cualquier otra, nada que ver con sus primera partes. Así que espero que el señor Saldanha realize su mejor esfuerzo y nos entrege una historia aún mejor que su predecesora."

**_Demian: _**"y te informo que Blu sky Studios va a lanzar Rio 2. lo dijo oficialmente en su pagina"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **" ya sabía lo de Blue Sky, es una gran noticia, ¿no es cierto?"

**_Demian: _**"si, si.. solo esperemos que no lo arruinen, bien sigamos ¿que consejos le darías a un novato que quisiera escribir?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"Ok. Primero, pensar bien que es lo que va a escribir, planearlo bien, desde las situaciones hasta los personajes y hasta el desenlace. Tener ese soporte listo, para ya después irlo rellenándolo con las ideas secundarias. Recordar que si la base no es lo suficientemente sólida, todo el exceso de materiales que le llegaras a añadir puede hacer que tu fic colapse. En segundo lugar, sería bueno leer historias que se parescan a lo que intentas escribir, no para copiar ideas, no, sino para para mas ó menos ver como es la estructura de las descripciones y de los diálogos, y que no cometas errores gramaticales a la hora de estar escribiendo. Y por último, yo diría que no apresurarse, hacer los cosas con calma, si escribes al aventón puedes tener muchos errores ortográficos, los cuales dificultan la lectura de, vaya la redundancia, los lectores, no preocuparse por actualizar pronto, los demás tenemos que entender que esto no es lo único que haces y que actualizaras cuando puedas, pero eso sí, tampoco despegarte del proyecto por mucho tiempo, porque si te distraes mucho, puedes perder la idea que tenías, o la inercía con la que venías trabajando. Así que se trata de tener paciencia, de concentarse en lo que se quiere y de echarle todas las ganas para sacarlo adelante."

**_Demian: _**"bien, ahora te queremos conocer en lo mas personal dinos ¿que música escuchas?"

"Bueno, como ya había dicho, mis artistas favoritos son "Owl City" y "Fun." Mmm... Supongo que en general escucho música alternativa, creo que así es como se llama el género, electrónica a veces también, y pop. Casi todo en inglés, son muy pocas las canciones en español que me gustan, pero las que me gustan, me gustan mucho. Otras bandas que escucho son, "Coldplay" y "Matchbox Twenty"."

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu programa favorito?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **" En cuanto a programas... ya sé que va a sonar raro, ya que mis progamas favoritos son muy diferentes entre sí, pero pues los tres me gustan mucho. Primero tengo que nombrar a "Game of Thrones" de HBO, aparte de la serie he leído los libros, bueno los dos libros correspondientes a las dos temporadas, ahorita estoy por empezar a leer el tercero, y tengo que decir que es una de las mejores historias que he leído y visto, todo puede suceder, todo es inesperado, es genial. La otra serie que me gusta, y aquí es donde les digo que no tiene mucho sentido, es "The Big Bang Theory", no puedo evitar sentirme reflejado, tal vez no tanto como con Blu, pero si algo, con Sheldon, su manera de ver a los demás y a sí mismo, y hay que admitir que hacen ver a la ciencia divertida. Y por último, mi último programa favorito es "My Little Pony", sip, soy un brony, no desde hace mucho la verdad, la serie la empezé a ver por YouTube a penas hace como 3 meses, pero enseguida me fascinó, ya no hacen las caricaturas como antes, así que encontrar un programa tan bien animado y con un guión divertido sin pasar a lo absurdo fue estupendo."

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu comida favorita?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"Comida. Ok. Italiana sería mi mejor respuesta, me encantan las pastas, pizzas, toda la comida mediterranea de hecho. Luego vendrían... este... no sé si haya una manera general de llamar a los Hot Cakes y Waffles, pero bueno, ambos también me fascinan y en tercer lugar, bueno, tengo que decir primero que no toda la comida típica de México, que es de donde soy, me gusta, pero en tercer lugar tengo que poner tacos, obviamente depende de donde los compres el sabor y la calidad que puedan llegar a tener, pero una vez que encuentras un buen puesto, es lo mejor para cenar en un fin de semana."

**_Demian: _**"¿cual es tu juego favorito?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"Juegos... bueno, mi respuesta rápida serían FPS's y RPG's, pero como eso abarca a muchos juegos, voy a simplificarlo diciendo que mis juegos preferidos son "Halo", "Gears of War" y "Grand Theft Auto". Aunque hay juegos que no tengo pero que me encantaría conseguir como "Mass Effect" o "Portal" y para este año, espero con ansias "Watch Dogs" y "Destiny"."

**_Demian: _**"tus seguidores les gustaría que les enviaras un mensaje ¿que les dirías?"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"Pues... Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por... tener que aguantar mis excusas cuando tardo mucho tiempo en publicar, lo cual es casi siempre. Je. A aquellos que me mandan reviews, se los agradezco mucho, en verdad esos simples mensajes son los que te dan la pila para seguir escribiendo. A los que no comentan, ya sea porque no pueden o simplemente no tienen nada que decir, no importa, lo entiendo. Me gustaría que todos comentaran, eso sería lo mejor, pero se que no es posible, yo mismo pasé muchos meses sin comentar, sólo leyendo, así que sé que no es tan sencillo dar una crítica a algo. Pero en serio, muchas gracias por leer, por apoyarme de la manera que sea, eso incluye sus votos para los premios, jajaja, y muchas gracias por dedicarle algo de su tiempo a los disparates que escribe este sujeto medio loco. Gracias en verdad."

**_Demian: _**"bueno, creo que es todo, gracias por responder amablemente todas mis preguntas"

**Ha7i7ozlo: **"gracias a ti por la oportunidad."

**_Demian: _**"y ese damas y caballeros, fue Ha7i7ozlo"

_(ha7i7ozlo se retira del escenario)_

* * *

bien, esto ha terminado por el día de Hoy, pero no se pongan a llorar, volveré pronto a entrevistar mas autores. gracias por leer y a todos los idiotas, digo invitados por estar aqui

hay que darles una noticia. algunos se preguntaran ¿que paso con los premios "Spix Macaw"?. pues debo informarles que nuestro presentador, quien les habla. ha sufrido un problema. a si que lamentablemente se postergaran un par de días. la nomina de candidatos a ganadores de la Pluma de Oro se entregara el día Sabado 2 de Marzo. y el premio se entregara el día Lunes 4 de Marzo

para los que todavía No han votado. les pido de rodillas que lo hagan, sin los votos ¿que sentido tendrá este concurso?

Bien, sin mas ni menos este es el final

**soy Demian y esto fue "¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS?"**


End file.
